


It's uncanny, really

by fudgeroach



Category: Midsommar (2019), Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Costumes, Friendship, Gen, he saw the movie and said SAM LOOKS LIKE DANI, josh is an ari aster fan change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fudgeroach/pseuds/fudgeroach
Summary: “Remind me again how you managed to talk me into this?”“Because you love me?” Josh countered quickly, adjusting the flower crown perched on her head with a self-satisfied smirk slapped firmly on his face./ incldes art!! i actually planned to do the art first n wanted to write something for it so!! here we are
Relationships: Ashley Brown & Sam Giddings & Chris Hartley & Josh Washington
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	It's uncanny, really

**Author's Note:**

> check out my art for this short ass fic!!  
> https://fudgeroach.tumblr.com/post/618835744286474240

“Remind me again how you managed to talk me into this?”

“Because you love me?” Josh countered quickly, adjusting the flower crown perched on her head with a self-satisfied smirk slapped firmly on his face just as self-satisfied smirks tended to do with Washington children. Sam scoffed, rolled her eyes, and glanced down at the, even she had to admit, incredibly well constructed flower dress she’d be forced into.

“I really don’t think you got the raw end of this deal, Samantha,” came a deadpan voice from behind her.

Josh stepped back from his handiwork as Sam swivelled her head to the voice and snorted at the sight of Chris sipping from a red solo cup whilst dressed head-to-toe in full bear regalia. Sam was still refusing to watch ‘Midsommar’ and at this point she was too afraid to ask what half the costumes their little foresome were wearing meant. Ashley stood next to him, an equally dry expression on her face despite not looking that bad herself. “I’ve never even _seen_ this movie, Josh…” Ashley grumbled, tugging at her own flower crown as the two of them shuffled closer.

Josh clapped, looking incredibly pleased with himself, “Well, neither has Sammy and you don’t see her complaining!”

“Hey, the night is still young,” Sam countered, grinning at the look of disappointment that flashed across Josh’s face, “Besides, I’m not staying with you dweebs all night, I promised Hannah I’d be her wingman with Matt.”

Josh rolled his eyes and flicked his wrist dismissively, “Pshh, _sure_ , whatever, we’ll see how much you wanna leave after a night with _these_ party animals.”

As he said it, Josh grabbed both Chris and Ashley under his arms, jostling them and wagging his eyebrows at her. Said party animals continued staring blankly at Sam who couldn’t help but snicker at the sight.

“Besides, you’d love Midsommar, Sammy. It’s all about like, girl power and whatnot,” Josh finished lamely, shrugging. Ashley snorted, as if even without seeing the movie she knew that was a pile of horseshit. Chris looked away from Josh’s grinning face and levelled her with a look of raised eyebrows and a sardonic grin.

“Actually, it’s about a white supremacy cult and their weird as fuck rituals but sure, girl power too, I guess.”

“Wait, you’ve _seen_ it?”

Sam could barely see the shrug under the bulk of fur, “Who do you think went to the movies with him?”

“Wait, who’s my character again?” Ashley butted in, seemingly ignoring the conversation altogether.

Josh groaned and acted like this was the most inconvenient question he’d ever heard, pulling away from them, “ _Maja_. It’s four letters, Ash, get with the program.”

He then gestured to Chris, “Chris is… Christian.”

Then to her, “Sam is Dani, and _I_ …”

Then to his own costume and flower crown, “… am Pelle.”

“I demand a recast.”

Josh held his hands up in a gesture that screamed ‘ _them’s the breaks_ ’. “C’mon, Cochise, you _know_ we all look great right now. My casting is _perfect_. As always. You two look so _cute_ together…” He continued, clasping his hands together and giving him and Ashley an approving once over before stepping up to Chris again, “I’m sure you two will get the approval of the elders, if you know what I mean?” Josh leered, elbowing Chris repeatedly in the ribs whilst winking an almost comedic amount. Even under the fake blood splattered across his face, Sam could see the blush that spread across Chris’ cheeks.

Yet another reference that flew over both Sam and Ashley’s head which, from the looks on both Chris and Josh’s face, was probably a good thing. Ashley took the distraction and walked to Sam, looking her up and down with a notably softer look on her face than when she was dealing with Josh’s antics.

“You do look good though, Sam.”

“Oh, this old thing,” Sam grinned, rocking side to side a bit to make the dress and flowery shawl swirl around her ankles.

“Of course she does!” Josh appeared next to them, apparently done teasing Chris, the latter of which shuffled in behind Ashley, “A worthy May Queen if ever I saw one.”

“You know all these references I assume you’re making are just going right over our heads, right?” Ashley drawled at him.

“Sure, but not everything has to be for you guys, huh? Honestly, can’t I have just one thing for myself around here?”

Sam thought her, Ashley, and Chris must have had some kind of psychic connection because they all looked at each other with the same tired expression at the same exact time. If Josh noticed he wasn’t at all deterred and instead clapped his hands together, rubbing them eagerly.

“Anyway! Enough of this incredibly charming banter we’re all having, it’s time to party!”


End file.
